What Hast Thou Bestowed Upon Me?
by VoodooDeath
Summary: Rated PG-13 for later chapters...kinda like a Sailor Moon-ish Sword in The Stone, but scratch the sword and the stone...XD R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

"Chibi-Usachan?" Hotaru called out in the midst of her stumbling, gripping her Silence  
  
Glaive she advanced upon some light she had saw a while back, she struggled once and  
  
fell, a pink light shone and she glanced up to see ChibiMoon. "Chibi-chan?" she asked in  
  
her exhaustion. ChibiMoon smiled and sat down next to her, she tucked a strand of her  
  
black hair behind her ear. "Transform." Chibi commanded.  
  
"W..Why?"  
  
"Danger awaits you friend."  
  
"Danger? What kind?"  
  
"The dangerous kind." ((A.N=Dur? XD))  
  
"Uh.okay." She said in a small voice.  
  
"Sailor Saturn make-Up!" she screamed as her body was swirled in purple bright light.  
  
"Good." ChibiMoon said, she stood up, "We advance upon the light."  
  
"Is that the danger?"  
  
Chibi nodded.  
  
"Then let us go."  
  
Chibi-Usa struck her hand up and transformed.  
  
"Mini-moon make-up!" she screamed.  
  
((A.N=Did I do that wrong? O.o I dunno, I forgot how Chibi-Usa transforms.:D))  
  
As the pink light over took her body and white wings scattered feathers everywhere,e she  
  
struck a sultry poise and they continued.  
  
"Rini?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What danger?"  
  
"I don't know. I've sensed it though.."  
  
And they continued in silence.  
  
Pon' reaching the light it struck Hotaru what it was.  
  
A wildfire sprouted and flared, lightning clapped viscously, aqua colored water created a  
  
wall preventing them from entering, A chain of hearts snaked it's way around the water.  
  
An earthquake seemed to shake the ground and another wall of aqua thrashed the fire and  
  
lightning, putting it out and it struck back up again and in the midst of it all, a tower, a  
  
crystal tower stood forth, and who else to be encaged in the crystal tower but Usagi and  
  
Mamrou  
  
((A.N=Did I spell his name right? O.o Oiy..))  
  
The couples palms were pressed togther and he was intwined with her body.  
  
A voice echoed around the room.  
  
"Free The Girl and Her Love And Be Bestowed Your True Nature." The  
  
voice dripped in depression.  
  
"Who IS that?" Rini asked surprised as the voice jumped out at them.  
  
But before they could do anything else, the other Senshi's came out, their eyes glowing red.  
  
Authors Notes: WOOP WOOP! A cliffhanger!! ^_^ More later and I'm being lazy so  
  
later proably means in about a week or so since I'm updating or trying to update two  
  
other series aswell. O_O Moop? Review please! Flame all you want! ^^ I didn't think I  
  
did that good of a job. 


	2. Dragged Off

As the senshi staggered forward and attacked again and again and they blocked, again  
  
And again.  
  
As Hotaru staggered back once again, she choked out:  
  
".We.need.to.fight.back." she called as she was struck in the shoulder with  
  
One of Rei's fireballs.  
  
"I.know.but.how.can.we.fight.our.own.friends."  
  
"Oursfriendswouldn'tattackus!" she answered in one breath, staggering back from some  
  
Thunder that struck in front of her.  
  
"PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!" Chibi-Usa called out and the beam shot out and  
  
Resulted in a Haruka and Michiru staggering back together and clutching their shoulders;  
  
Opposite of the others.  
  
As Hotaru sliced through the air with her glaive, leaving a Sailor Mercury stumbling  
  
Back. She landed next to Haruka and Michiru.  
  
"PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!" she cried again and struck an unexpecting Mina.  
  
As Mina stumbled back, Haruka and Michiru and Mercury stumbled forward again,  
  
"WHAT CAN WE DO? THEIR COMING BACK AGAIN!!"  
  
"Try.*gag*.To.*gurgle* ATTACK WITH YOUR BEST!"  
  
"SILENCE GLAIVE!" As unexpected results, nothing moved except them.  
  
"This didn't happen before."  
  
"I know."  
  
They marveled and Chibi-Usa grabbed Hotaru's hand:  
  
"We need to save the princess!" she said, tugging her off.  
  
"But.BUT MAMA!" Hotaru cried, wrapping her arms around Setsuna.  
  
She staggered back. "Hotaru??"  
  
Hotaru was grabbing her and pulling her back.  
  
"H.Hotaru??" she cried, she pulled forward pointing a finger to the person she knew was Usagi, "MY MOM!"  
  
She spun to face Hotaru and saw every senshi, including Hotaru staring, their eyes glowing red.  
  
"Michiru?"  
  
"Haruka?"  
  
"Setsuna?"  
  
"Mina?"  
  
"Hotaru?"  
  
"Rei?"  
  
"Ami?"  
  
"Makato?"  
  
Each call of name resulted in a glare and the cold shoulder.  
  
"STAR GENTLE UTERIUS!"  
  
She turned to see the Starlights and Princess Fireball surronding her.  
  
"BACK YOU ZOMBIES!" Yaten called, striking with another attack.  
  
"STAR SENSTIVE INFERNO!"  
  
The senshi's were momentarily hurt and stayed back, Sailor Star Healer, Maker, and Fighter grabbed her hand.  
  
"Come Chibi!" Princess Fireball grasped her hand and before Chibi-Usa could ask, they were tugged away to their world..  
  
Authors Notes: Wooooooooooop! A new chapter is uppp!! ^^ Sorry if any charectors are OOC. x.x Really.that's all, more later, being becanoed off..X_X 


	3. Prepare

"Wash yourself and prepare for the fight that readies itself at bay." Princess Fireball was telling Rini. She nodded, "Princess?" "Don't call me Princess, we're both princesses here." "Okay, Lady Fireball?" "Yes?" "You want me to wash?' "Correct." Chibi-Moon nodded as she entered the small shower stall they had made for her, as her body was rained upon with endless amounts of azure water. She allowed bubbles to envelop her body and the blood and fighting stains washed clear from her body as she rung out her pink hair and picked up a silky soft white towel and wrapped her body in it. Rini leaned on the towel rack, "Why did Hotaru attack me? We are best friends! Why?" Sailor Star Fighter emerged from a rack, "We think we may know." Chibi-Usa backed away at first, startled by the appearance, her hand rising to the air about ready to transform, she dropped it when she realized who it was. "Really?" "Yes, now, give me a moment to explain, transform love, you need to." She nodded, her hand shot to the air. "CHIBI-MOON MAKE-UP!" she shouted and the pink light enveloped her body, wings sprouted, and feathers were deposited at the floor, falling from her body. Her outfit swirled around the young senshi and she struck a pose, before sitting down to talk to Sailor Star Fighter who was transformed already as well.  
  
"This 'column' you saw, contains your mom and dad, they have been imprisoned by an unknown force."  
  
"Okay." she said, processing the words.  
  
"Well, whoever touches them, not with an attack, just physically touches them, well, they turn evil, just like the senshi," she said, her mouth running faster then six month old cheese so to speak.  
  
"Okay, but how did the senshi come to be like this?"  
  
"We think the negaverse, leaning towards that answer actually."  
  
"Okay." her voice trailed off, remembering the swing of Hotaru's glaive.  
  
"This is the beginning."  
  
"Begining of what though?"  
  
"The answer lies in you Chibi-Moon, know that YOU are the only one who can save your mom and the rest of them." "And Hotaru? How do I bring her back to the real world?"  
  
"You must be able to show the ultimate expression of how much you care, how big is your heart."  
  
"What hast thou bestowed upon thee?" she asked, thinking of the dripping voice that echoed in her brain again and again now.  
  
"So where does this lead?"  
  
"No idea, that's all we know."  
  
"Sending me away?"  
  
"Not before Sailor Star Healer heals you."  
  
"Okay, and then?"  
  
"We feed you and train you."  
  
"Then?"  
  
"We send you away."  
  
"Might I die?"  
  
"Yes.the option is likely.are you willing to risk that? We can go instead, you know."  
  
"No. It has to be me. And I'm willing to risk that."  
  
"Corageous young one, I hast bestowed upon thee thy world, prepare yourself for the ultimate challenge," the same voice as the one in the tower said to her.  
  
"Sailor Star Fighter?" she called desprately.  
  
"She's not here. This is your challenge, I'll send you back, but then you must fight."  
  
"WHO ARE YOU???"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
And before she could do anything, everything whisked back into motion. As fast as it had started.  
  
Authors Notes: WOOOP! A NEW CHAPTER IS UP! -jumps up and down- DO DO DOOOO!!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN??? You shall NEBER know! XD Jkkkk. more soon, so hang in there for me! ^^ Lots of love, your author, VooDooDeath 


	4. The Problem and The Answer

Her eyes fluttered open, she was unwilling to accept she had just attacked her best friend. "Chibi?" Hotaru called, wandering around searching desperately for her friend, she leaned against a wall and before she knew what was happening, she fell into an icy chamber. "Usagi? Mamrou?" She said surprised as she saw them huddled there next to her. "Where are we?"  
  
"Hotaru! Chibi Usa! She's in danger!!! Where is she?"  
  
Hotaru shook her head, "I don't know."  
  
"We must find her!!" Mamrou growled.  
  
"Why? What happened???"  
  
A strange voice echoed, "Beware of the traitor who's goal is strife."  
  
Hotaru suddenly realized that had been the voice from before.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"He is not our enemy."  
  
"...Then who is?"  
  
Usagi and Mamrou glanced at each other.  
  
"...You are."  
  
Hotaru blinked and stumbled back.  
  
"I don't want to bring strife!"  
  
"But Mistress 9 does."  
  
"We banished her!"  
  
"And people can return from which they banished."  
  
"Your other personality is after your best friend."  
  
"You are the answer and the problem. You must find your friend."  
  
Hotaru nodded.  
  
"But you also must free yourself."  
  
Hotaru, unable to believe what was happeneing waited for an answer expectingly.  
  
But none was coming...  
  
AN: Hi. Quick chapter. I might be quitting this ff sooooo if you want to finish up any of my stories contact me and I'll let you take claim for my stories. ^^ Thanks, bai! 


End file.
